kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
History
This article is about the academic discipline. For a general history of human beings, see History of the world. For other uses, see History (disambiguation). Historia by Nikolaos Gysis (1892) Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.1 History (from Greek ἱστορία, historia, meaning "inquiry, knowledge acquired by investigation")2 is the study of the past, particularly how it relates to humans.34 It is an umbrella term that relates to past events as well as the memory, discovery, collection, organization, presentation, and interpretation of information about these events. Scholars who write about history are called historians. Events occurring prior to written record are consideredprehistory. History can also refer to the academic discipline which uses a narrative to examine and analyse a sequence of past events, and objectively determine the patterns of cause and effect that determine them.56 Historians sometimes debate the nature of history and its usefulness by discussing the study of the discipline as an end in itself and as a way of providing "perspective" on the problems of the present.5789 Stories common to a particular culture, but not supported by external sources (such as the tales surrounding King Arthur), are usually classified as cultural heritage or legends, because they do not show the "disinterested investigation" required of the discipline of history.1011 Herodotus, a 5th-century BCE Greek historian is considered within the Western tradition to be the "father of history", and, along with his contemporary Thucydides, helped form the foundations for the modern study of human history. Their works continue to be read today, and the gap between the culture-focused Herodotus and the military-focused Thucydides remains a point of contention or approach in modern historical writing. In Asia, a state chronicle, the Spring and Autumn Annals was known to be compiled from as early as 722 BCE although only 2nd century BCE texts survived. Ancient influences have helped spawn variant interpretations of the nature of history which have evolved over the centuries and continue to change today. The modern study of history is wide-ranging, and includes the study of specific regions and the study of certain topical or thematical elements of historical investigation. Often history is taught as part of primary and secondary education, and the academic study of history is a major discipline in university studies. Contents A narrated story of the Bionicle history from the Toa Mata(2001) To Kevin movie(2012) hide * ** 1955 Luis V. Rey (born 1955) is a Spanish-Mexican artist and illustrator, a 1977 graduate of the San Carlos Academy, (UNAM). He is best known for his innovative work in the field of dinosaur paleoart, for example in conjunction with Robert T. Bakker, promoting awareness of the developing evidence for feathered dinosaurs. He is an active member of the SVP (Society of Vertebrate Paleontology 1) and of the Dinosaur Society (UK)2. He also works in portraiture and makes political pieces, in paint and other media. He lives with his partner Carmen in London, UK. ** 1960 Goliath II is an animated short film, produced by Walt Disney Productions and released on January 21, 1960. Sterling Holloway narrates this cartoon film, starring Kevin Corcoran. It was released to theaters in the U.S., alongside the Disney live-action motion picture Toby Tyler. The short was the first Disney short cartoon to make full use of xerography, a process of using Xerox technology to transfer animation drawings to cels as part of the traditional animation process instead of utilizing hand-inking.1 Goliath II received an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Short, but lost to Gene Deitch's Munro. The cartoon is also called "Slonić Ćiro" or "Slonić Ćira" in Serbo-Croatian and was very popular there during the late 1970s and the early 80s. ** Once Upon a Time Man And Earth was created…, first broadcast on 1979-03-23—On the evolution of life before Man to Stone Age. ** You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown is the 14th prime-time animated TV specials based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network on October 28, 1975. ** Calabash Brothers 1987/1993 (Chinese: 葫芦兄弟; pinyin: ''Húlu Xiōngdì) is a Chinese animation TV series produced by Shanghai Animation Film Studio. It is also referred to as Bottle Gourd Brothers, Hulu Brothers, Seven Brothers''and ''Pumpkin Brothers. In China, the series is popularly known as ''Huluwa (Chinese: 葫芦娃; pinyin: Húluwá; literally: "Calabash Babies"). ** We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story is a 1993 American animated science fiction adventure film, produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblimation animation studio, distributed by Universal Pictures, and originally released to theaters on November 24, 1993 for the United States. Starring the voice talents of John Goodman, Rhea Perlman, Jay Leno, Felicity Kendal, Charles Fleischer, Walter Cronkite, Julia Child, Kenneth Mars, Yeardley Smith, and Martin Short. It was based on the 1987 Hudson Talbott children's book of the same name, which was narrated from the perspective of the main character, a Tyrannosaurus rex named Rex. ** What A Cartoon! (later known as The What A Cartoon! Show and The Cartoon Cartoon Show) is an American animation showcase series created by Fred Seibert for Hanna-Barbera Cartoons which aired on Cartoon Network. The project consisted of 82 short cartoons, intended to return creative power to animators and artists, by recreating the atmospheres that spawned the iconic cartoon characters of the mid-20th century. Each of the shorts mirrored the structure of a theatrical cartoon, with each film being based on an original storyboard drawn and written by its artist or creator. The series first aired on February 20, 1995, and the shorts were promoted as World Premiere Toons. During the original run of the shorts, the series was retitled to The What a Cartoon! Show and later to The Cartoon Cartoon Show until the final short aired on August 23, 2002. The project served as the launching point for multiple Cartoon Network series, including Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Megas XLR, as well as Fox's''Family Guy''.[citation needed] The series is influential for birthing a slew of original Cartoon Network hits and helping to revive television animation in the 1990s. Once it had several original shorts, those became the first Cartoon Cartoons (a collective term for retro Cartoon Network original series). In its final years, The Cartoon Cartoon Show became a block for reruns of older Cartoon Cartoons that had been phased out by the network. ** "Flexes Its Muscles" is the second episode of season two and the fifteenth episode overall of the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. It originally aired on September 16th, 1995. ** Dee Dee and the Man '''is the 75th episode of Season Two. It aired on February 18, 1998. ** '''Bubblevicious '''is the 1st half of episode 9 of season 1, aired on January 20, 1999. In this episode, Bubbles turns hardcore. ** '''Dream Date Chicken is the 3b episode of season 2. ** "Little Ed Blue" is the 11th episode of Season 4 and the 88th episode of''Ed, Edd n Eddy''. In this episode, Ed becomes dangerously angry and violent, so Edd and Eddy try to cheer him up, but they only end up pestering him even more. ** Bad Morning is the 25th episode of Uncle Grandpa season 1, and the 25th overall episode of the series. ** "Ocean Gem" is the 26th episode of the First Season of Steven Universe, and the 26th episode overall. ** Gwen 10 (6/1/2006) is the seventeenth episode of Ben 10. This episode is non-canon and is a what if story. ** New Neighbors is the 57th episode of the dinosaur train. ** Beauty School is the 22nd episode of The Looney Tunes Show ** Paint the Town is 34a episode of middle season. ** Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated comedy film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures.1 It is the third installment of the Madagascar''series, a sequel to ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and it is the first in the series to be released in 3D. The film is directed by Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath and Conrad Vernon. Its world premiere was held at the 2012 Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2012. ** "Good Croc, Bad Croc" is the sixth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the fourth of five to air during the show's official worldwide premiere event. ** Shrek Forever After is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It is the fourth installment in the Shrek series, produced by DreamWorks Animation. The film premiered on April 21, 2010 at theTribeca Film Festival, and was theatrically released by Paramount Pictures1 on May 21, 2010 in the United States. It was also released in 3D and IMAX 3D formats. Taking place after Shrek the Third, Shrek is now a family man and beloved among the local villagers. Yearning for the days when he was feared, he makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and accidentally wipes out his entire existence. To restore his existence, Shrek has to regain Fiona's love and kiss her before the sun rises, or he will disappear forever. The film was the #1 film in the United States and Canada for three consecutive weeks and grossed a worldwide total of over $752 million. Additionally, Shrek Forever After is DreamWorks Animation's second highest-grossing film at the foreign box office.4 ** Son of the Mask is a 2005 American fantasy family-comedy film directed by Lawrence Guterman and starring Jamie Kennedy as Tim Avery, an aspiring cartoonist from Fringe City who has just had his first child born with the powers of the Mask. It is the stand-alone sequel to the successful 1994 film The Mask, an adaptation of Dark Horse Comics which starred Jim Carrey. It also stars Alan Cumming as the god of mischief, Loki, whom Odin has ordered to find the Mask. It co-stars Traylor Howard, Kal Penn, Steven Wright, and Bob Hoskins as Odin. Ben Stein makes a brief reappearance within the first few minutes of the film as Dr. Arthur Neuman from The Mask to reestablish the relationship with the mask and Loki. Unlike the previous film which was more adult oriented, this film is family-friendly as the tone is much lighter and more comical than the first one. The film was widely considered to be a front runner for the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Picture, but lost to Dirty Love. ** The Lion King: Bloopers & Outtakes is a short sequence added to the end credits of the Diamond Edition of The Lion King, in which characters are represented as live actors. Scenes were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making mistakes, or just being silly. ** Out of Jimmy's Head (also abbreviated as OOJH) is a live-action/animated television series. It was Cartoon Network's first live-action/animated television series. It is based on the live-action/animated telefilm Re-Animated that aired on December 8, 2006. The show is a co-production by Brookwell McNamara Entertainment (known for shows such as Even Stevens and That's So Raven) and Cartoon Network Studios. ** "Brother" is the 13th of the series episode and the 7th(a) of Season 1 of''Robotboy''. ** Miseryville Moments are short episode of Jimmy Two-Shoes. 30 shorts have been released so far: **